PanemBook: By Nightlock Inc
by NessaMei
Summary: This story will be crazy since it doesn't really comply with the sequence order in the books, but you will get it eventually ;) Sleazy Al and President Paylor create PanemBook the new internet sensation. Check it out!
1. Sleazy Al and History Books

**I got this idea from a review that I got a long time ago for my story The HG Fanfiction from a guest.**

**It is genius!**

* * *

Today was a glorious day.

President Paylor was so excited.

Today was the launch of PanemBook: by Nightlock Inc.

Sleazy Al was the president of Nightlock Inc. who created PanemBook.

He introduced it to Paylor and Paylor made it an official Capitol website.

Everyone should join.

Sleazy Al said that he got the idea from history books:

There was an old website called Facebook.

Al improved the graphics and ideas to create this new sentation.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Did you like it? I told you it was a good idea!**

**This chapter is only the prologue, so future chapters will be longer.**

**Review!**

**~NessaMei**


	2. And They Meet Again

Katniss Everdeen was curled up on her couch with her boyfriend, Peeta, when the announcement came.

"Attention, people of Panem!" The TV said. "Right now, PanemBook the website will be launched. It is a chat website that lets you keep in touch with your friends and family all over Panem! Sign up is compulsary so go on soon! That is all."

Katniss didn't show much feeling for the announcement. She didn't really know anyone out of District 12. All she cared about was Peeta, Prim, her mom, Madge, and Delly.

Of course she had friends all over having been a victor and all, but she hasn't seen them in AGES.

"Oh, well," She thought. "I guess I have to make one anyway."

After Peeta left, Katniss got on her laptop and went on .

As soon as she created an account, she got a friend request.

It was from Gale Hawthorne and he sent her a message saying, "Hi, Catnip."

* * *

Cliff Hanger, huh?


	3. Complications In A Relationship

one person who reviewed me didn't say very nice things to me. I apreciate constructive criticizm, but I don't like rudeness.

* * *

Gale.

He lived in District 2 now with some fancy job and Katniss didn't expect to ever hear from him again. She thought about ignoring his request, but her curiosity over came her fear.

She added him and took a look at his profile:

He had just gotten over a relationship, and was now single.

He was in the age to consider marriage now that he was 20, had a stable job, and was rather handsome. Those kind of looks wouldn't last forever.

To get her mind off him, she searched for Peeta. She sent him a friend request and he immediately accepted it.

"Wassup, gurl friend?" He sent her.

Katniss laughed. Peeta always could make her laugh. She debated whether or not to tell him about Gale, and she decided not to. She already had to many problems on her mind.

"Nothing right now... How about you?" She replied to her boyfriend.

* * *

**so guys, I need your help. Should Gale come to District 12, or should he just chat with Katniss over PanemBook? Also, which characters should I add to the story?**

**Review and peace out,**

**NessaMei**


	4. A Visitor

Over the course of two days, I made many friends.

I got several hundred friend requests from the Capitol because of my fame, but my friend list was narrowed down to:

Gale

Peeta

Mom

Prim

Finnick

Annie

Johanna

Paylor

Beetee

Rue

I just ignored the rest of the requests.

Something was surprising, though...

Gale hasn't messaged me since the first day I got an account...

Then someone knocked on the door.

Peeta. It must be him.

As I opened the door, the figure said, "Hey, Catnip. Can I stay at your place for a few days?"


	5. Don't You Dare

Gale, what are you doing here?"

I was so shocked. "Don't you have and important job in District 2?"

"Yeah, but any job isn't as important as my Catnip." He said as he tried to kiss me.

"Gale, what are you doing? Get away!"

"Hey, you've changed. I bet you are dating that Mellark boy, isn't that so? I bet you don't even want to be friends with me anymore."

"Gale that's not true!" I turned red. This was too awkward.

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"By letting me stay over at your house."

I sighed. "Fine. But don't try anything."

He laughed. I then helped him get settled into one of the extra rooms in the spacious house.

Then I decided to check my PanemBook.

Peeta had a new post.

The caption said:

Me chilling with my awesome and cute girlfriend :)

It also had a picture of me and him kissing.

I smiled and I hadn't noticed that Gale was right behind me until I heard him grunt.

I decided to exit the page and check on another friend's posts.

* * *

**ok, I beed your help. Whos profile Katniss go to in the next chapter?**


	6. Finnick's Partay

She was about to check when she got a new message from Finnick Odair. His username was Finnick Odair... Sexy Extrordinaire. He was so funny.

The message said, "Hey, Katniss? How are things going in District 12? Is the reconstruction going all right?"

I smiled. "Finnick, the construction ended five months ago! Everything is fine... How is District 4?"

"Good, good. The clean up was easy since we just dumped our debris into the ocean. Anyway, Annie and I are hosting a partay! Can you come?"

Katniss smiled. She couldn't wait to see her old friend again. "Sure thing. Just send me the deets and tell me who else is gonna go."

"Ok. I will send you the info in a sec and these are the peiple that are going: ..."

* * *

**Ok, so I don't know who should go to Finnick's party, so tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	7. Help!

As uou know, I have not updated for at least a week. This may seem like the average, but some of you know that I update much faster than that. If you wish me to update faster, please provide me with inspiration. I have no idea how to continue this...

Peace out!


	8. Agreeing to Go

**This chapter is REALLY short, but it is next chapter will be a lengthy followup of this one. Also, it might take long for this story to be updated since I am more into my story, Capitol Gurls. Please read it!**

* * *

****Katniss told Peeta about Finnick's party, and he was really excited. Then they realized one problem... What were they going to do with Gale? At first Peeta weren't so happy about it, but then he finally agreed to take Gale along with them. "Gale, remember Finnick, my old friend?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"He is hosting a party soon, and I wondered if you would like to come with us."

"Fine with me" Gale said as he shrugged.

The three of them got packing and soon boarded the train for District 4.


	9. Amber Waves of Grain

When the group boarded the train, they settled down in their rooms. Katniss got her own, and Gale and Peeta lay down on the soft, fluffy bed for a moment and thought about her tough situation with Gale, and then fell asleep. About an hour later, the conductor called out, "We are out of District 12, and now headed to our next stop, the station in District 11." Katniss could see the workers harvesting the seasonal crops and the vibrant colors of the flowers. District 11 was a beautiful place. Everywhere there were mockingjays singing along with the workers. Suddenly, the train pulled to a halt. They had arrived on the District 11 decided to go out and see who was boarding the soon as she stepped out of her room she saw a small girl with chocolate-coloured skin boarding the train- it was Rue! "Hi, Katniss." Rue said shyly, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm on the way to Finnick's party. You?"  
"Same place! It looks like our rooms are next to each other!"  
The two friends dropped of Rue's stuff, and then went to Katniss' room to chat. This train ride was getting better by the minute. A beautiful view and friends!

"Oh, look! I think we are in another district, right?"  
Rue couldn't tell because she almost never goes out of 11- all the people from her District spend heaps of time working, and people aren't allowed to leave their District.  
Soon enough, the conductor announced that we arrived in District 10. Cow prints were everywhere- not only on cows, but the locals used the hide for everything it seemed.  
The train passed by local ranches and meat processing factories. Katniss wondered how it must smell out there...  
Maybe it would smell like cow guts, manure, and blood with chemicals. Ew. She wouldn't be able to stand that.  
Thankfully, the train passed by the stop since no one was going anywhere.  
"Well, Rue. As you can see, every district is unique. You have seen my district, the poor and dusty place, your district, the colorful and festive place, and now District 10. The place that reeks of cow guts."  
Katniss and Rue fell to the floor laughing as they wondered what was in store for them in the following Districts.

Soon the landscape changed. Waves of amber grain rippled through District 9. It looked pretty similar to 11, except District 9 had mills and it wasn't as colorful as it didn't contain fruit. "Wow, this place looks beautiful." Rue was mesmerized. She was in love with this place similar to her home. "Katniss, if we take a quick stop here, do you think we will still be able to make the party?"  
Katniss could not resist and the two agreed to meet the boys at Finnick's party later. She wondered what kind of trouble would go on between the two boys while Katniss is away...


	10. Thanksgiving

**In honor of Thanksgiving, I won't be updating any of my stories. However, there is a one shot on the Hunger Games about Thanksgiving that I just posted. It is called Remember: The Story of Thanksgiving. Please read it, I think it is very nice and cute! :3**


	11. Alone with HIM

**It's the day after Thanksgiving, and I'm still stuffed!** **A guest reviewer reviewed my Thanksgiving story, Remember:** **The Story of Thanksgiving. He noticed *ahem* a little "spelling" mistake. If you find it, laugh and let me know!**

* * *

**"Do you still love Katniss?"  
The two girls were touring in District 9 and the Dandelion and the Fire were left alone on the train. They'd attempted small-talk for a while, until Peeta decided to cut to the chase.  
Gale sighed heavily.  
"Katniss was supposed to marry me. We were supposed to be a family. Look out for each other, hunt together. Then Prim got reaped. You had a romance. She chose you."  
The boys sighed. They both remembered the effort they went through to capture Katniss' heart.**

…

After a long, awkward silence, Gale decided to go on his Panembook account. The truth was, he had a girlfriend back in District 2. Anna Varela. He didn't like her as much as Katniss, and she certainly wasn't as interesting, but he decided to come back to 12 to see if he had another shot with Katniss, but it didn't work out, Gale would have a back up plan. So far, Gale hadn't given up on Katniss yet.  
Anna sent Gale a message.

'I miss you so much, baby. When can you come back home?'

Gale smiled. Anna was so pathetic and weak, unlike Katniss.

'I'm very busy with work, but I will come home as soon as possible.'

Or never, if Katniss went out with him. Gale checked Finnick's profile to know more about the host of the party he was going to.

Name: Finnick Odair  
Age: 21  
Gender: Sexy (male)  
Status: in a relationship with Annie Cresta.

Wow. This guy was full of himself. Seriously?! This guy had 13829 followers! This was too much. 13829 followers for a guy who's idea of his gender is "sexy"? He decided to check out Annie Cresta's profile.

Name: Annie LOOK OUT FOR THE SHARK! Cresta  
Age: 20 DIE SNAKE!  
Gender: EW GIANT EVIL SPIDER! Female  
Status: In a relationship with AHH! A GIANT BUG! Finnick Odair.

What was wrong with this girl? Peeta looked over Gale's shoulder, read Annie's profile, and saw Gale's expression. "She's a Hunger Games veteran and her Games' put her through so much trauma, she went mad."  
Oh. Gale now felt sorry for the girl. He decided to put his laptop away for now and take a rest. The next day they would arrive at District 4.


	12. Arriving at the Final Destination

"This is it, Rue. We have arrived in District 4."

As soon as the two girls stepped of the train, they were greeted by Annie and Finnick.

"Ah, Katniss! Long time no see! Sugar cube?"

She declined politely as she asked if the boys arrived yet.

"I haven't seen Peeta since the Games. Lets go to my place, shall we?"

As soon as Katniss got to Finnick's house she went to her guest room and got her laptop out.

.

**Katniss Everdeen:**

At Finnick's house and ready to partay! )

**Peeta Mellark:**

Sorry Gale and I are taking long. The train got delayed.

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Yeah, Catnip. Some extra stops had to be made or something.

**Johanna Mason:**

I'm almost there... Just stopped in District 3 quickly to get my axe sharpened.

**Finnick Odair:**

Do you really need to bring that drab thing? It will ruin the party.

**Johanna Mason:**

The party will be even more ruined if I chop your head of, wont it, Odair? If you don't want that to happen, I suggest you mid your own beeswax!

**Clove Jameson:**

Just let Johanna be, guys. I'm almost there too, and I'm bringing my knives just in case you don't greet me warmly enough, justsaying.

.

Katnisa didn't know Clove had a Panembook account. She decide to check out her profile.

.

Name: Clover Jameson

Status: Forever Available

Likes: Knives, knife throwing, knives, and did I mention killing?

Dislikes: spoons, people who call me Clover, everyone else.

.

Well... Clove was certainly an interesting person. Katniss wondered how much she changed.

"Clove's train is arriving in the station!" Finnick yelled.

It was time to once again meet the person who tried to Kill Katniss in the Hunger Games... This time for a party.

* * *

**Ok I know I haven't posted in some time, but here is a contest to make it up for ya!**

**Make up a character for this story. He/she will be part of the gang and have an important role in the story. In order to enter, answer the following questions about your character:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Look:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Description:**

**Also you have to write his/her Panembook profile page.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
